Welcome To The World
by spondiferous
Summary: Do you live, do you die, and do you bleed for the fantasy?


Welcome To The World

**Summary**: Do you live, do you die, and do you bleed for the fantasy?

**Author**: Blitz Fanatic **Disclaimer**: If it wasn't obvious I do not own anything just the plot. Not even those nice pretty sayings that I put. Those are song lyrics my friends. **Author's Note**: This is AU my own little world that I have created for these characters. It is a time during war and great destruction it was WW2 inspired. My guilty pleasure shall be the Sakura and Sasuke pairing. Though of course she will have other admirers, so don't fret. I hope you enjoy my little plot that I have.

_Can't avoid what I can't control _

_And I'm losing ground_

_Still I can't stand down _

Light fluttered down on the cold dark forest, trying to make itself noticeable by giving life to the plants below. The tall hovering murky trees with their giant majestic branches milked up all the sun's gaze selfishly leaving the plants down there alone to find alternative ways to survive. Small creatures scurried up and below. They all ran towards one specific place, running frantically towards their destination. It was a large ancient ruins filled with decaying plants and buildings. An ancient civilization's remains with many untold stories yet to be discovered. They say if one were to find these ruins, they'd hold the world's greatest treasure in their hands and possibly more.

She closed the book and sighed. That was all just dreams and fairy tales drabbled all into a small red book. Her green eyes gazed at the cover "False Utopia" it said. Making her wonder why would someone ever write something like this? A false Utopia is like fool's gold, nothing real and nothing to gain from it. Might as well be titled Dystopia where there is nothing but misery and unhappiness. Even so in these times everything around is breaking down to chaos. The world is at war with itself, everyone looking at each other like enemies when they should look in the mirror themselves. This city she lived in was one of the least poor. It was still trying to strive in these horrible times. Though no one wouldn't be living in these dreadful times. It's all thanks to the Dictator Madara who decided mass genocide was to be done to let the true race survive. It wasn't enough that the world was devastated from a mass economic downfall. Then comes along a psycho who wishes to bring down more hell.

This book she was holding is like a slap in the face. False Utopia she mused was something better then what hell hole she was living in. She stuffed the miserable book in her purse and walked out of the library. The only place where she actually had a little peace and tranquility. She stepped out of the building and into the cold truth. People sitting in alleys huddling close to each other for warmth and protection. Her eyes faltered and showed sadness as she witnessed a small child beg a man for food only to be slapped away.

All of a sudden sirens blasted then everyone felt the tremors, the tremors that brought death along with them. Her face showed nothing but fear as she turned and saw tanks flooding in. Large dark black tanks with a fan symbol on them. Then beside them were soldiers marching along with them. Their faces all smug and proud made her sick to her stomach.

The Uchiha Empire

"It seems the advanced human race has decided to grace us with their presence." His voice was gruff and sarcastic. He was standing right beside her; she hadn't even noticed him until he spoke. She turned and saw a foreigner. His eyes were the lightest of blue and his hair was such a bright blond color. What shocked her more was the band around his arm. A red stained band that he wore proudly on his bicep.

Her eyes grew wide as she whispered in daze. "The resistance…"

He turned his face at her and smirked, his eyes crinkled a bit in pure mischievousness. He held up a finger close to his lips in a shush gesture and winked at her. This made her realize that of course there must be others around. She looked around and noticed others creeping about while many civilians started to run away. Though she couldn't move her legs, because she was just in awe. It was too late to run as well, because those tanks were too close and their soldiers were all positioned now blocking those who didn't escape in time. A truck pulled up and out stepped a tall built man, he folded his arms behind him and took a few steps forward. His chest stood out exposing all of his medals and colors.

"We are here for supplies and nothing more." The man's voice was cold and demanding. Soldiers started to enter shops and took whatever they wanted. Even going as far as raiding homes, taking people's life possessions. They greedily took food and supplies and loaded them up o their trucks.

"Filthy bastard…" She muttered. The man besides her rose and eyebrow and chuckled slightly. Such language coming from a small little lady. He had to admit she was quite cute, especially with those green emerald eyes. He took her hand and she almost tripped as he dragged her behind a large building. "It'll be safer for you here for the mean time. And once the fun begins be sure to run like hell." He smiled once more and was about to leave when she reached out to him like a small child. Her hand gripping tightly at his sleeve. He turned to her, his eyes watching her with a gentle gaze as she spoke.

Her voice trembled slightly "Please don't leave me…" She looked down at her feet, not wanting him to see her cowardly expression. He took a few steps to her, her hand still on the sleeve of his shirt. Smiling slightly he took her hand and placed a small kiss on it. She immediately shot up and looked at him. Hands still clasping hers he said politely. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Her face flushed slightly as his eyes slowly met hers and her hand slipped away from his grasp. Then she slowly lifted her hand again and extended it towards him "Haruno Sakura." He took her hand and shook it smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura!" Naruto grinned as his rough hands held her small and delicate ones. Though his gaze turned serious as he let go of her hand. "Listen here Sakura I can't let you stick with me, it's too dangerous."

Explosion, shots fired, and men screaming as the tanks fired their deathly blows.

He cursed slightly and shoved his hand in his pocket. Taking out a paper he roughly shoved it into her hands. "Follow these instructions and you'll be safe, and don't worry we'll meet again." And with that the young resistance fighter ran to where the action was. She stood there and hurriedly opened the paper, revealing a map and a marked trail. She memorized the contents of the paper quickly and stuffed it into her purse.

Loud blasts could be heard. Men yelled at each other, the commander was no longer seen which led them to utter panic. Resistance fighters quickly took out as many soldiers as they could. But the strong tanks made it almost impossible for them to get any closer. She ran like hell forcing her legs as much is she could. The shots fired and blasts surely encouraged her to run as fast as she could. Sakura dashed into alleys, cutting through many short cuts to try to avoid as much of the fight as she could. A bullet whizzed a few feet from her which stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned her head slightly and saw a soldier walking towards her steadily with his rifle positioned at her. Her instincts told her to get the hell away from him, but her body didn't respond. She stood there frozen as the man crept up closer to her with a menacing aura surrounding him. His finger was close to the trigger ready to shot.

He smiled menacingly at her. "For the great and all powerful Madara-sama." Then is hand inched closer to the trigger. She closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek. Memories quickly flashing before her as she took her last breath.

A shot fired and then silence followed it.

**Author's note**: Well this is just a short chapter. The rest will be longer and better. I'm pretty excited about this story. So please review and hand me down your lovely opinions.


End file.
